En la alta Noche ¡Oh Akane!
by Alexs R
Summary: Una noche en donde muchos secretos se revelarán y dos vidas cambiarán. RanmaxAkane


**En la Alta Noche (¡Oh Akane!)**

**---------------------------------------------------**

Era una fría noche de primavera, nuestros padres y tus hermanas se habían acostado hace muchas horas, mas yo seguía despierto estando acostado en mi cama, no era que no quisiera dormir, era que no podía dejar de pensar en ti. Tú jamás lo supiste, pero cada día antes de dormirme reflexionaba todo lo que había hecho en el día, mi tema favorito eras tú y aún lo eres ¡Oh Akane, no sabes cuanto te quiero¡Cuánto adoro pelear contigo cada día! La luz plateada de la luna se cuela por mi ventana señalando la puerta, me guía el camino que debo seguir, me levanto despacio, trato de no hacer ruido alguno y con pasos lentos y seguros avanzo hacia la puerta, la abro y en un dos por tres estoy en el pasillo, avanzo hacia tu cuarto lentamente ¿Estarás despierta? No lo creo, a esta hora siempre has logrado conciliar el sueño. Giro cuidadosamente la perilla y me asomo para ver si en verdad estás despierta.

- 'Estas dormida'

Abro un poco más la puerta y me introduzco dentro de tu cuarto.

- '¿Cómo puedes dormir con tanto frío? Esto parece un congelador.'

Avanzo con mis ágiles pasos hasta tu cama y allí estás, acostada de un lado como siempre. Pareces un ángel durmiendo, tu blancuzca piel brilla a la luz de la luna, tus bellos y cortos mechones de cabello color azabache cubren gran parte de tu cara ¡Oh Akane, no sabes lo hermosa que te ves! Discúlpame por haber sido cómplice en la destrucción de tu hermoso cabello (1), pero sinceramente te queda perfecto el corte, tus labios rosa pálido se ven tan puros que pareciera un crimen si alguien intentara besarlos, pero no me importa ser un criminal. Tu cuerpo es la obra perfecta de la escultura, es tan frágil, tan delicado, tan incorrupto...

- 'Akane, eres tan hermosa'

Me acerco más a tu cama, me encanta contemplar tu belleza. Con atención levanto la sábana y me acuesto a tu lado, tengo tanta suerte que tengas el sueño pesado, rodeo tu cintura con mi brazo derecho y te acerco hacia mí, con mi mano izquierda empiezo a jugar con tu hermosa cabellera ¡Oh Akane! Como quisiera estar aquí siempre, mas para mi desgracia no puedo por dos motivos: el primero, siempre el caluroso sol vendrá a despertarte de tus profundos sueños y segundo, por culpa del maldito de Ryoga, si ese inútil no se transformara en P-chan estaría más tranquilo, pero ya casi no puedo tolerar el hecho de que se haga pasar por un cerdo inocente que viene a dormir a los brazos de su ama, cuando en verdad es un chico de mi edad que lo único que hace es hacerse ilusiones contigo, con mi tesoro.

- '¡Estúpido!'

- "Akane, jamás permitiré que alguien te vuelva a poner un dedo encima, eres mi mejor amiga y por sobre todo mi prometida, mi amor." – susurró el pobre Ranma para si, mientras se acercaba más a Akane para brindarle su calor.

Ranma se estaba quedando dormido, mientras abrazaba a Akane; era lo mismo cada noche que no estaba Ryoga en la casa o alguna persona que interrumpiera sus planes, sin duda el sentía algo muy fuerte por Akane, pero su orgullo lo obligaba a callar y a no revelar sus verdaderos sentimientos, por eso siempre aprovechaba en las noches para ir al cuarto de ella y decirle cuanto la amaba sin que ella lo supiera.

Era sumamente extraño eso del sueño pesado de Akane, Ranma jamás había conocido mujer alguna que tuviera el sueño tan pesado como el de ella –en verdad a la única que había visto dormir era a su madre- , como era posible que después de tanto tiempo nunca hubiera sospechado del porqué siempre su cama amanecía algo desordenada, porqué siempre amanecía muy bien peinada, cosas como esas y otra más en las que se fijan las mujeres todo el tiempo.

Ya eran casi las 4 de la mañana, a Ranma se le había hecho muy tarde esta visita, tenía que salir de allí enseguida. Se paró con mucho cuidado de la cama y con pasos sumamente delicados se acercaba poco a poco a la puerta, sólo tenía que girar la perilla y salir del cuarto, ya después no importaba si se quedaba dormido en el mismísimo pasillo, pero tenía que hacerlo ya. Con extrema precaución giró la perilla en un cuarto de minuto, pronto su hazaña se habría realizado nuevamente.

- "Ran… ma." – susurró una somnolienta Akane.

- "A… ka… ne." – respondió nerviosamente el pobre de Ranma, estaba seguro que Akane le daría la paliza más grande de su vida por esto.

- "¿Qué haces aquí¿A dónde vas?" – preguntó extrañada al ver a Ranma en ropa interior, en la puerta de su cuarto, mientras se sentaba en su cama.

- "Nada..."- respondió tartamudeando el joven de cabello azabache. –"Ya me voy a mi cuarto. Hasta luego." – continuó, con gran temor el de ojos azul cobalto.

- "Por favor, no te vayas." – exclamó suplicante la más pequeña de las Tendo, haciendo que su joven prometido giraba sobre si.

- "¿Qué no me vaya? Akane no te entiendo."

- "No, mejor olvídalo, vete." – dijo cabizbaja la de ojos de avellana.

- "¿No estas enfadada?"

- "No, ahora vete." – trataba de hacer lo imposible, hacer olvidar a Ranma sus palabras.

- "¿Qué te sucede?" – una extraña confusión invadía la mente de Ranma haciéndolo olvidar lo que debía hacer.

- "No me pasa nada."

- "Akane, no mientas." – se acercaba cada vez más a la cama donde estaba la aludida.

- "No lo hago."

- "Pero mírate, te va a crecer la nariz larga como la de Pinocho." – continuó, tratando de entender lo que le sucedía a Akane.

- "Ranma, no molestes, ya vete."

- "Akane, no hagas esto." – se sentó al lado de ella y rozó sus manos con las suyas.

- "No hago nada." – negó, girando su cabeza en dirección contraria a su prometido.

- "Sí lo haces, me apartas de todo." – tomó con sus manos de forma delicada la cara de Akane y la trajo hacia la suya.

- "¿De qué hablas?" - preguntó nerviosa al ver la reacción de Ranma.

- "Akane, no siempre tienes que hacerte la fuerte."

- "Yo no sé a que te refieres."

- "Akane, ábrete a mí, no te guardes las cosas, confía en mí."

- "Ranma, tengo que confesarte algo. Jamás te lo había dicho, pero cada noche me quedo despierta esperando a que vengas…"

- "Akane…" – susurró antes de ser callado por el dedo de la joven el cual cerró sus labios. Sus suposiciones eran correctas.

- "Ranma, yo siento algo por ti y lo único que deseo en estos momentos es estar aquí, contigo." – el aludido mostró una cautivadora sonrisa.

- "Ven." – le dijo mostrándole su mano. - "Acuéstate aquí conmigo. Ven"

Ranma se acostó en la cama atrayendo a Akane hacia él. Ella se acostó a su lado colocando su cabeza en su desnudo pecho y rodeó con sus brazos la cintura del muchacho al que tanto cariño tenía, mientras él como todo un caballero empezó a acariciar sus negruzcos cabellos.

Era la madrugada de un sábado, faltaba poco para el amanecer y nuestros jóvenes protagonistas seguían durmiendo uno junto al otro, el destino había logrado su objetivo, había enlazado a estos dos seres formando un bello idilio.

Un incesante golpeteo se escucha en el cuarto, el cual hace desaparecer la calma y quietud del mismo.

- '¿Qué será?' – pensó Ranma.

Ambos jóvenes se fueron despertando poco a poco y para su sorpresa allí están, uno al lado del otro, abrazados y viéndose con mucha ternura. El día está opaco, al parecer está lloviendo ligeramente. El golpeteo aumenta, y ahora se escucha una voz.

- "¡Akane¡Hija despierta¡Akane!" – ambos enamorados se miran asustados, es el papá de Akane, Soun Tendo.

- "¿Qué vamos a hacer?" – susurra la bella joven a su acompañante.

- "¿A qué te refieres?" – susurró en respuesta el atlético joven.

- "Ranma, si mi papá te ve aquí conmigo pensara lo peor."

- "Hija¿ya te levantaste? Ábreme por favor."

- "Si papá, ya voy." – contesta la de ojos avellana. – "Ya sé. Vete por la ventana." – susurró nuevamente la hija menor de los Tendo.

- "Esta bien." – susurró nuevamente en respuesta.

- "¿Hija qué tanto haces!"

- "Ya voy. Espera un segundo." – dice, mientras ayuda a Ranma a escaparse.

- "¿Se te ofrece algo papá?" – contesta abriéndole la puerta a Soun.

- "Busco a Ranma¿Lo has visto?"

- "Papá, como se supone que lo haya visto si me acabo de levantar¿No está en su cuarto?"

- "Me temo que no." – respondió pensativo el padre de las 3 hijas. –"Bueno, ya lo encontraré, ahora vuelve a dormir que es muy temprano aun." – dijo, alejándose de su cuarto.

Akane fugazmente cerró la puerta y fue a buscar a Ranma en la ventana, pero no lo encontró. Salió de su cuarto en su camisón (_nightgown_) blanco que exaltaba increíblemente su fina cintura, sus sensuales caderas, sus senos. Caminó tratando de no hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a alguien, y al final se encontró con su puerta, con la puerta del cuarto de Ranma; entró en el sin dudar y allí sentado en el borde de la cama estaba él, esperándola sensualmente en _boxers._

- "Pensé que te había pasado algo." – dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

- "Lo sé, es que mi papá está buscándote." – respondió, mientras cerraba la puerta tras si.

- "Ya veo. ¿Y ahora?" – preguntó confundido el joven experto en artes marciales.

- "¿Y ahora, qué?"

- "¿Qué vamos a hacer?"

Ambos se miraban a los ojos. Ranma no se había fijado con mucha atención en Akane y ahora veía como su proporcionada figura se notaba a través de ese transparente camisón de seda. Ella por su parte miraba a Ranma, sus músculos se veían claramente ya que lo único que cubría su cuerpo eran aquellos pantalones cortos.

- "Creo que debemos seguir con nuestra vida."

- "¿Quieres que olvidemos esto?" – dijo levantándose de la cama

- "No, no quiero." – dijo, mientras se acercaba a Ranma, y una vez estando centímetros cerca lo empujó cayendo este en su propia cama.

- "Akane…" – dijo, mientras la aludida se colocaba sobre él.

- "Ranma, yo siento algo por ti y no quiero olvidarlo. Me gustas." – dijo antes de que Ranma diera vuelta con ella sobre la cama cambiando así de posición.

Ranma sólo se quedó observando a Akane fijamente a los ojos ocasionando el sonrojo de sus tersas mejillas. Su vista era casual, pero en su sonrisa había algo de provocación.

- "Cierra los ojos." – le dijo Ranma a Akane.

- "Ranma… yo…" – fueron las únicas palabras que Akane pudo emitir antes de ser callada por los labios de Ranma, los cuales se unieron con los suyos tiernamente.

- "Ciérralos, Akane."

Y eso fue lo que hizo la aludida, le dio su confianza al joven que amaba, hasta ahora secretamente. Ella sintió como las fuertes manos de su prometido rozaban sus brazos y luego empezaron a recorren el contorno de su figura bajando por su cintura hasta que llegó a las caderas, allí se detuvo y con sus manos empezó a palpar sus caderas ocasionando un gran susto de Akane.

- "¿Qué haces!" – preguntó asustada la joven, ya que no estaba acostumbrada a que alguien tocara esa zona de su cuerpo.

- "Estoy tocando las caderas casi perfectas de todo Japón (2)." – dijo, mientras se sonreía burlonamente.

- "Si no mal recuerdo eres tú el de las caderas perfectas¿no?" – dijo, poniendo sus manos en los lugares donde sabía que Ranma sufría de risa (cosquillas).

- "Akane ¡No¡Akane!"

**FIN**

**---------------------------------------------------**

(1) Como ustedes saben, en la pelea entre Ranma y Ryoga, el cinturón o la cinta de Ryoga llega a cortar el cabello de Akane por equivocación.

(2) Esto viene de un capítulo titulado –si mal no recuerdo- "Una esposa para el doctor Tofú." En el cual la madre del doctor Tofú aparece y empieza a buscar candidatas para que se casen con su hijo. La pelea está entre Nabiki y Akane, en donde Akane –según la madre de Tofú- tiene unas buenas caderas. Ranma que está observando desde la ventana lo sucedido es transformado en mujer por Ryoga y sale al rescate de Akane. Cuando entra a la habitación, la mamá del doctor le toca las caderas y dice que el/ella tiene las mejores caderas.

**Comentario del Autor:**

**¡Hola!** Ojalá les haya agradado esta pequeña historia (one-shot) que he escrito y que tiene como protagonistas a Ranma y a Akane. El tema se podría decir que es: "La revelación de los sentimientos de Ranma y Akane." Les agradezco cualquier comentario y/o crítica que tengan.

Atentamente,

Amboise

"**Te amo para amarte y no para ser amado, puesto que nada me place tanto como verte a ti feliz."**

**George Sand**


End file.
